


Comity - Kasie

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1473]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kasie's thoughts about joining NCIS as Abby's replacement.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1473]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Comity - Kasie

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/13/2003 for the word [comity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/13/comity).
> 
> comity[ kom-i-tee ]  
> noun, plural com·i·ties.  
> mutual courtesy; civility.  
> Also called comity of nations. courtesy between nations, as in respect shown by one country for the laws, judicial decisions, and institutions of another.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #667 Kasie Hines.
> 
> Note: I haven't actually watched any episodes with Kasie, so I apologize for any OOCness.

Kasie couldn’t believe that she’d been picked to take over Abby Sciuto’s position. Abby was her idol and now she was going to have to live up to her legacy? She couldn’t help wondering what she was getting herself into.

She only hoped that Abby’s coworkers would show her some comity. Her job was going to be hard enough without dealing with a bunch of people telling her that that’s not the way Abby did it. She’d met them all working as Ducky’s graduate assistant and they’d seemed nice enough, but only time would tell if they would actually respect her.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
